marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Conversations
Pre-Fight Dialogues and Intros Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle or when they're the first in the line-up in a fight with another character. Default responses that can be given to any character have been omitted. Akuma *(with Thor or Amaterasu) "It´s always fun to kill a god." *(with Ryu) "I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" "You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" Albert Wesker *(with Chris Redfield) "It's time to close the book on us." '"I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." *(with Amaterasu or Thor) "I will be the only god." Captain America *(with Iron Man and Thor Odinson): "Avengers assemble!" *(with Zero) '"Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" *(with M.O.D.O.K.) "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." *(with Iron Man) "This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." "You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" *(with Nathan Spencer) "Metal parts don't make a man. It's what's inside that counts." '"I really didn't think it'd come to this." Chris Redfield *(with Albert Wesker) "It's time to close the book on us." '"I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." Chun-Li *(with Ryu) "Nice form. Now, lets go!" "You never stop fighting, do you?" Crimson Viper *(with M.O.D.O.K.) "I found M.O.D.O.K., the leader of A.I.M. Understood." *(with Chun-Li) "It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Dante *(with Dormammu) "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(with Morrigan Aensland) "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." "Come here, baby!" *(with female fighters except Trish and Amaterasu; random appearance) "How come I never meet any nice girls?" *(with Trish) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(with Viewtiful Joe) "It's alright Joe, be cool." '"It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" Deadpool *(with Felicia) "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" *(with any Street Fighter) "Hey, I freakin' LOVE Street Fighter! Autograph your spleen for me?" *(with Magneto) *imitating Magneto from the X-Men arcade game* "HAHAHA! Magneto! Welcome to die!" *(with Wolverine) "Short and short on deodorant is a REAL bad combination, stabby." *(with Dante) "How did anyone ever enjoy these games without me in them?" Doctor Doom *(with any of the X-Men) "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto!" *(with the Avengers) "Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Bah!" *(with Amaterasu) "It is Doom who should be worshipped!" *(With Dormammu) "This dimension is not big enough for the both of us!" Dormammu *(with Dante) '"I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" '"I'm not gonna pull my punches!" *(with Thor) "Not even the power of Asgard can humble the Dread Dormammu." *(with all villain characters) "I have no use for you..." Felicia *(with Dormammu) "Hey! Your head's on fire!" *(with X-23) '"Wow! I love your claws." '"There's more than one way to skin a cat." *(with Amaterasu) "Come here, puppy!" Hulk *(with Mike Haggar) "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." '"You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" *(with Iron Man) "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." "Hulk will break Metal Man open like a tin can!!!" *(with Wolverine) "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" '"This time we ain't ending in a draw." *(with She-Hulk) '"Hulk no like fighting girls." '"You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." Iron Man *(with Captain America and Thor) "Avengers assemble!" *(with Nathan Spencer) "How much of that suit is bionic?" '"Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" *(with any female, except Amaterasu) "So, you doing anything after this?" *(with Hulk) "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." '"Hulk will break Metal Man open like tin can!!!" *(with Captain America) '"This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." '"You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" M.O.D.O.K. *(with Captain America) "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." '"The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." *(with Trish) "Where do I send your corpse?" "I hear Egypt is nice this time of year" Magneto *(with Storm) "Will you never learn, Erik?" "I grow weary of these encounters." *(with Wolverine) "Sorry Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." "How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." *(with Sentinel) "Mutant-hunting abomination!" *(with Wesker) "Mutant are born not created." *(with Phoenix) "I grow weary of these encounters." Mike Haggar *(with Hulk) "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" Morrigan Aensland *(with Dante) "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." '"Come here baby!" *(with Trish) '"Don't let me scare you." "So, are you here to escort me?" Nathan Rad Spencer *(with Iron Man) "How much of that suit is bionic?" '"Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" *(with Spider-Man) "You don't know nothing about swinging!" *(with Captain America) "Metal parts don't make a man. It's what's inside that counts." '"I really didn't think it'd come to this." Phoenix *(with Wolverine) "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." "It doesn't have to be like this!" *(with Akuma) "There's darkness in you. And I know darkness." Ryu *(with Spider-Man) "Spiders. I hate spiders." '"You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." *(with Wolverine) '"Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." '"Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." *(with Akuma) '"I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" '"You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" *(with Chun-Li) '"Nice form. Now, lets go!" '"You never stop fighting, do you?" Sentinel *(with any of the X-Men or Magneto) "Mutant entity detected." *(With Zero) "Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it!" '"Unidentified object found. Entering combat mode." She-Hulk *(with Hulk) "Hulk no like fighting girls." "You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." Sir Arthur *(with Doctor Doom) "Ah! A knight from a foreign land! Huzzah!!" Spider-Man *(with Ryu) "Spiders. I hate spiders." "You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." *(with Felicia) "Showtime!" "Hey, that's my schtick! You start spinning a web and I'll sue!" *(with Albert Wesker) "Slimeball sense is tingling." *(with Viewtiful Joe) "Well, aren't you the cutest little guy." Storm *(with Magneto) "Will you never learn, Erik?" '"I grow weary of these encounters." Super Skrull *(with Chris Redfield) "You should stick to fighting zombies!" Taskmaster *(with Iron Man) "I could use that armor in my classes." *(with Captain America) "Long time no see, Cap!" Thor Odinson *(with Captain America and Iron Man): "Avengers assemble!" *(vs. Hulk) "Surely, wicked Loki is behind such an encounter." Trish *(with Dante) "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" '"I'll try not to leave any visible marks." *(with Thor) "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" *(with Albert Wesker) "So, what kind of magic trick you gonna show me?" *(with Morrigan) "Don't let me scare you." "So, are you here to escort me?" *(with Trish) "Where do I send your corpse?" "I hear Egypt is nice this time of year" Tron Bonne *(with Iron Man, Doctor Doom or Sentinel) "I found me some new robot parts!" Viewtiful Joe *(with Dante) "It's alright Joe, be cool." "It's Stylish vs. Viewtiful. Okay, then!" *(with any Marvel hero character) "Whoa! You're a real hero? For real?" *(with any Marvel villain character) "You will stop your evil ways! ...did I say that right?" Wolverine *(with a team of X-Men) "C'mon, X-Men! Let's keep it together!" *(with Phoenix) "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." "It doesn't have to be like this!" *(with Ryu) "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." "Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." *(with X-23) "No need to pull back, Laura." '"Time for the student to become the master." *(with Hulk) "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" '"This time we ain't ending in a draw." *(with Magneto) "Sorry Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." '"How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." X-23 *(with Wolverine) "No need to pull back, Laura." '"Time for the student to become the master." *(with Felicia) "Wow! I love your claws." "There's more than one way to skin a cat." *(with Sentinel) "Consider me a trash compactor!" Zero *(with Captain America) "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" ' *(with himself) "Another souless copy." *(With Sentinel) '"Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it!" "Unidentified object found. Entering combat mode." Call Names During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. Akuma *Most female characters - Girl *Most male characters - Boy *Amaterasu - Dog Arthur *M.O.D.O.K - Pumpkin Head Captain America *Iron Man - Tony Chris Redfield *Wesker - Albert Chun-Li *Captain America - Cap Deadpool *Captain America -'' Cap'' *M.O.D.O.K. - Moooooodok *''Possibly Sentinel - Sentin?'' Felicia *Amaterasu - Puppy Iron Man *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine -'' Logan'' Hulk *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flame Head *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Funny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl *Thor - Goldilocks *Morrigan - Goth Girl *Sentinel - Robot *Amaterasu - Dog *X-23 - Claw Girl *Super-Skrull - Lizard Guy *M.O.D.O.K. - Big Head *Mike Haggar - Muscle Head *Taskmaster - Skull Head Magneto *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan *Phoenix - Jean Morrigan *Captain America - Cap *Felicia -'' Kitty'' Phoenix *Wolverine - Logan *X-23 - Laura She-Hulk *Hulk - Bruce *Iron Man- Tony Spider-Man *Magneto - Maggie *Wolverine -'' Logan'' *Iron Man - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert *Doctor Doom - Doomsy Trish *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." Viewtiful Joe *Amaterasu - "It's Ama time!" Wolverine *X-23 - Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Phoenix - Jean *Captain America - Cap X-23 *Wolverine - Logan Victory Pose Quotes In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. The follwoing are said during the victory pose. Note: 'Characters only say these victory quotes DURING their victory pose animation, i.e. when Deadpool shakes the "screen" and yells one of his unique quotes to the player. Akuma *(vs. Ryu) "You still need more training!" *(vs. Amaterasu) "I have killed a god with my fists!" Albert Wesker *(vs. Amaterasu) "I am the only god." *(vs. Chris Redfield) "I will not be held back by such insects." *(vs. Doctor Doom or Sentinel) "I told you, I was the only worthy one." Captain America *(alongside Iron Man and Thor) "The Avengers stand united against any foe." *(vs. Iron Man) "And that was for Civil War!" Chris Redfield *(vs. Albert Wesker) "*sigh of reflief* ...it's finally over." Crimson Viper *(vs. Chun-Li) "Back off and mind your own business." Dante *(vs. Dormammu) "Tch. Get the hell out of my face." *(vs. Viewtiful Joe) "Stylish and beautiful!" *(vs. female characters except Trish and Amateratsu) "Sleep it off, baby." Deadpool *(vs. Dante) *chuckling* "Next time maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy. Yeah." *(vs. Magneto) "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" *(vs.any Street Fighter) "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" *(vs. Wolverine) "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLAST!!!" *laughs* Doctor Doom *(vs. Amaterasu) "Even gods fall before Doom's might!" *(vs. any X-Men) "Mutant scum!" *(vs. Albert Wesker) "This dimension is not big enough for the both of us!" Dormammu *(vs. Dante) "Mwahahaha! As if you're insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!" Hulk *(vs. Mike Haggar) "Moustache Man is strong, but not strong enough." *(vs Iron Man) - Metal Man thinks he's stronger than Hulk! Metal Man wrong! *(vs. Wolverine) "Hulk no like fighting little man! Claws hurt!" *(vs. She Hulk) "Girl Hulk stronger than Hulk thought." Iron Man *(vs. Captain America) "It's like Civil War all over again." *(vs. Chun-Li) "Told you... a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." *(vs. M.O.D.O.K.) "Pfft. You call that tech? I'll show you tech." M.O.D.O.K. *(vs. Captain America) "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" Magneto *(vs. any X-Men) "The dream is dead." Mike Haggar *(vs. Hulk) "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." Phoenix *(vs. Wolverine) "The two of us just weren't meant to be, Logan." Ryu *(vs. Chun-Li) "Your kicks still need practice." *(vs. Akuma) "I will surpass the Satsui No Hado!" Sentinel *(vs. Zero) "Target destroyed. Retrieving useful technology." Sir Arthur *(vs. Doctor Doom) "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" Spider-Man *(vs. Albert Wesker) "You've got great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it." *(vs Viewtiful Joe) "Sorry, little guy. Beating you up is like stepping on a kitten." Storm *(vs. Captain America) "That was for you, T'Challa, my love." Trish *(vs. Albert Wesker) "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" *(vs. Dante) "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" Viewtiful Joe *(vs. Dante) "That means I'm both viewtiful and stylish!" *(vs. any Marvel hero character) "Well now, guess we know who's the REAL hero." *(vs. any Marvel villain character) "Good always triumphs...as they say!" Wolverine *(vs. Ryu) "I thought you'd have more fight in you, kid." *(vs. X-23) "Ouch. You're one vicious kid." *(vs. Sentinel) "Target eliminated." *(vs. Hulk) "In our own ways, we're BOTH monsters!" Zero *(vs. Sentinel) "Target destroyed!" 'After-Match Win Quotes The following victory quotes are given right after the match, when the winning team and stage are shown. In a text bubble, the one with the final hit against the last man standing gives a finishing quip, all in a comic book-esque fashion. Akuma *vs. Hulk "Your anger, rage and resentment is not enough! To defeat a demon you must give in to those urges!" *vs. Wolverine: "Apocalypse once deemed you worthy of being his Horseman of Death? I really must beg to differ." Amaterasu *vs. Deadpool: "No more inappropriate pooper-scooper quips, I see..." Albert Wesker *vs. Chris Redfield: "Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it." *vs. Amaterasu or Sentinel: "No, I don't need a partner, but I do need a couple of lapdogs. Interested in auditioning?" Captain America *vs. Crimson Viper: "S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway." Chris Redfield *vs. Albert Wesker: "You're finished, Wesker! You're not a god -- you're a joke." Chun-Li *vs. Doctor Doom: "Your diplomatic immunity is gone, Doom. You will answer for all your dealings with Shadaloo and S.I.N.!" *vs. Crimson Viper: "I don't care who you work for; don't get in Interpol's way!" Crimson Viper *vs. Captain America: "Talk about your gaudy getups. It's nice to be proud of your country, but get some fashion sense." Dante *vs. Dormammu: "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" *vs. Morrigan: "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" *vs. Deadpool: "Sometimes you just gotta out-crazy the crazies if you wanna beat 'em." Deadpool *vs. M.O.D.O.K.: "So... basically I just beat up Humpty Dumpty in a rocket chair, huh?" *vs. Spencer: "You were so much cooler without the dreads. But the game's easier since you can jump now." *vs. Arthur:"And that's for lulling me into great side-scrollers that are nearly impossible to beat!" Dormammu *vs. Dante: "As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Stick to fighting Mundus, boy." *vs. Trish: (somewhere along the lines of telling her she should go back to being a servent) Hsien-Ko *vs. Chris Redfield: "Stop shooting! I'm not a zombie! I'm a jiang shi! I don't even eat people OR their brains!" Hulk *vs. Doctor Doom: "Doom remind Hulk of Banner. Both doctors. Both puny. HULK SMASH PUNY DOCTORS!" Iron Man *vs. M.O.D.O.K.: "You put up a good fight, but I had the superior tech, skills, and experience." *vs. Ryu: "There´s more to life than just fighting. Fast cars and women, for example." *vs. Zero: "A shame to waste the good armor on such an easy fight." Magneto *vs. Storm: "Accept the superiority of mutantkind. I may spare your life." *vs. M.O.D.O.K. or Deadpool: "I had thought to recruit you for my Brotherhood. Your performance has caused me to reconsider the offer." *vs. Iron Man: "Facing me in a metal suit of armor... What were you thinking?" Phoenix *vs. Wolverine: "If I start to lose control again, Logan... I want you to do what you do." Ryu *vs. Super Skrull: "Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow." *vs. Wolverine: "And I thought facing someone with one claw was bad enough. You really put me to the test. Thank you." Sentinel *vs. Storm: "Target Ororo Munroe apprehended. The remainder of the X-Men will soon follow..." She-Hulk *vs. Deadpool: "You know, if this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one whacking YOU with a health bar." Sir Arthur *vs. Doctor Doom: "Clearly, you are a knight with no honor." Spider-Man *vs. Deadpool: "Hey, Mister WIIIIII-LLLSSSOOONNN!! You suck!" Storm *vs. Captain America: "I must return to Wakanda. My beloved T'Challa awaits." *vs. Magneto: "I'm afraid Charles is wrong about you, Erik. You are a lost cause." *vs. Phoenix: "I hated to do that to you, Jean. You are like a sister to me." Trish *vs. Dante: "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." *vs. Morrigan: "I don't care if you're a queen, princess, or court jester: you still lost, and that's gotta hurt!" Viewtiful Joe *vs. She-Hulk: "I'm realizing I like really tall women. Also, I'm totally cool with the green thing." *vs. Spider-Man: "I can see the headline for the next Bugle: "Mystery Hero Saves The Day! Not Your Average Joe!" *vs. Wolverine: "Duuuude! You're the REAL Wolverine! Can I get a picture? An autograph? Also, lets hear that SNIKT!" Wolverine *vs. Spider-Man: "That sure shut ya up, now didn't it, punk?" *vs. Ryu: "You're a good kid. Lotsa spirit. But you gotta find somethin' to fight for. Trust me on this one." *vs. Felicia: "Heh...That's how you fight with REAL claws, darlin'." *vs. X-23: "Ain't no substitute fer the original, kid." X-23 *vs. Amaterasu: "So...any relation to Wolfsbane?" Zero *vs. Arthur: "You call that a sword?" *vs. Storm: "Did you really think I'd fall for those gimmicks? Give me a break." *vs. Sentinel: "I'll hunt down all Mavericks, no matter where you hide. That is my duty as a Maverick Hunter!" Galactus' line Note: 'Galactus will say these lines on different characters when the battle starts. ''Albert Wesker "Behold. The power cosmic itself". Amaterasu "If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?" The Avengers (Captain America, Thor Odinson, Iron Man) "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." ''Dante, Deadpool, or Viewtiful Joe'' ' "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" ''Ryu or Akuma "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." Category:MvC3 Category:Win Quotes